LazyTown Bloopers
These are the bloopers from LazyTown. Welcome to LazyTown Blooper 1 *(Pixel is playing a video game with Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy watching.) *Trixie: Stingy, let me have some popcorn. *Stingy: I could give you one little piece, but it's mine. *(Ziggy has a lollipop and popcorn. When he puts his mouth towards it, the bag falls out of Ziggy's lap.) *Ziggy: Oops. *Director: CUT! Ziggy, what was that all about? *Ziggy: I was just going to eat some popcorn. *Director: Yeah, but your mouth was too close to the bag! Blooper 2 *(Take 1) *Mrs. Busybody: But you don't know anything about raising children! *Mayor Meanswell: What's to know? They just stay inside all day playing video games... *Pixel: (playing video game) Get over there, get over there! Whoa, whoa, whoa! (falls out of chair) Whoa! (crash sound is heard offscreen) *Director: CUT! *(Take 2) *Mayor Meanswell: They just stay inside all day playing video games... *Pixel: (playing video game) Get over there, get over there! Whoa, whoa, whoa! *Mayor Meanswell: ...eating candy. *(Ziggy pops out of a candy mountain and then falls over.) *Ziggy: Oops! *Director: CUT! Blooper 3 *(Robbie Rotten sits down on the piano with his cake. The piano makes a loud, blasting noise, blasting the cake out of Robbie's hands and he falls down the railing and hits his head.) *Robbie Rotten: OH, MY HEAD! *Director: CUT! What is wrong with you? Blooper 4 *(The Mayor is showing Stephanie the kitchen.) *Mayor Meanswell: I'm so happy you've come to visit. *Stephanie: Wow, uncle. This is a nice place! I think I'm gonna like it here. *Mayor Meanswell: Ah, yes. *Stephanie: (sniffs) What's that smell? *Mayor Meanswell: Aaaah! Oh my! Oh, oh dear! (runs to the oven) (opens oven) ' *(The Mayor opens up the oven revealing a burnt cake. He starts coughing, but then his face falls onto the oven rack. Sizzling sounds are heard.) *Mayor Meanswell: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Stephanie: Uncle! *Mayor Meanswell: AAAAAH! (lifts face up from oven rack revealing burn marks on face) Whoa! AAAAAH! (crashes down on counter) Water! Water! *(The Mayor rolls of the counter crashing down with the pots and pans. He gets up and is about to walk towards the kitchen sink when he slips on a pan and flies toward the cabinet door, bumping his head on it. He gets up, turns on the sink to cold, and dunks his face in it.) *Mayor Meanswell: (sighs with relief) *Director: CUT! *(Startled, the Mayor jumps, bumping his head on the sink. He looks at the director with no burn marks on his face.) Blooper 5 *(Take 1) *(When Stephanie goes to her room, the butterfly flying outside gets shot. Stephanie and the Mayor turn around. Cuts to outside.) *Director: CUT! Why would you shoot a butterfly? *Crew member: It looked like dinner to me. *Director: Wha... WHAT?! You don't eat butterflies! *Crew member: Okay. (walks back to other crew members) *Director: And get out another butterfly! *(Take 2) *(When the new butterfly was released, the same crew member shot it.) *Director: NO! NO, NO, NO! What did I tell you? *Crew member: Not to shoot butterflies? *Director: Yes! Now back to your place and release a new one! *(Take 3) *(The crew member shoots the butterfly again.) *Director: Will you stop it? *(Take 4) *(The crew member shoots the butterfly again.) *Director: Please! I'm begging you! *(Take 5) *(The crew member shoots the butterfly again.) *Director: CUT! *(Through multiple takes, the crew member keeps shooting butterflies.) *(Take 21) *Director: (tired) Action. *(The crew member shoots the butterfly with a machine gun. The director gets angry.) *Director: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! Not only you are shooting my butterflies, you are wasting them! *(Cuts to the crew member eating a butterfly casserole.) *Crew Member: I'm sorry, Director. (eats piece of butterfly casserole off of fork) These butterflies taste so good! *Director: (facepalm) Well, at least that butterfly casserole will keep him busy while I get out another butterfly. Blooper 6 *(Stephanie is building a tower of cards on her bed. The Mayor comes in wearing an apron.) *Mayor Meanswell: Having a good time? *Stephanie: Give me another deck of cards, and I'll build the Empire State Building. *(Cuts to the oven. A timer can be heard beeping. Cuts back to the Mayor.) *Mayor Meanswell: Oh! My cake! *(The Mayor is so surprised, he falls back into the closet. A lot of stuff crashes down onto him. Stephanie carefully gets up off of her bed and runs over to the Mayor.) *Stephanie: Uncle, are you okay? *Mayor Meanswell: (with birds flying around his head) Ooh, pretty birdies. *Director: CUT! Mayor, you weren't supposed to be that surprised! Blooper 7 *Ziggy: Mondays through Fridays, we watch Pixel play video games and I eat candy. Ahhh... Mmmm... And Trixie, she takes my candy and hides it! And Stingy, he has a lot of candy, but he won't share it! And I... I eat more candy. *(Ziggy bites onto his lollipop but his teeth get stuck.) *Ziggy: Ah! AH! Stephanie! My... My teeth! *Stephanie: Don't worry, Ziggy, I'll help you! *(Stephanie pulls on the lollipop, but she pulls the Ziggy puppet off of the puppetteer's hand. Stephanie puts her foot on the puppet's head and gets the lollipop out, but rips out the puppet's teeth along with it. She hides the lollipop behind her back.) *Director: Cut! Blooper 8 *Ziggy: Hey, guys! Hey, guys! Guess what? *Pixel: Not now, Ziggy! I'm busy! *Ziggy: But I want you to meet... *Pixel: Ziggy, I said I'm-(sees Stephanie) *Trixie: Pixel, you're losing the game! *Pixel: That's okay. *Stingy: (coughs) *Trixie: What? *Stingy: Is it? It is? *Stephanie: Hi. I'm Steph- *(Pixel runs out of his seat and leaps on Stephanie, knocking the soccer ball out of her hand. He covers her in wet, sloppy, kisses.) *Director: CUT!!! *(Pixel doesn't hear the director.) *Director: No! No, no, no! (pulls Pixel off of Stephanie) Get off of her! *Pixel: No! She's MINE! I saw her first! *(Pixel gets out of the director's grip and continues kissing Stephanie. She tries to get Pixel off of her, but Pixel is clinged. Color bars with the words "PLEASE STAND BY" appear.) Blooper 9 *(The song "Have You Never" begins, but then stops as a crew member runs to the deflated soccer ball crying. Stephanie and the puppet kids stare blankly at him.) *Director: CUT!!! What are you doing?! *Crew Member: (crying) That's my ball. It's ruined! (sobbing) *Director: We should get another ball that isn't one of his! (takes sobbing crew member to his trailer) There, there. Blooper 10 *Stephanie: ♪Never jumped around?♪ (throws soccer ball) *Kids: ♪Uh uh uh uh uh uh.♪ *(The soccer ball soars towards Robbie Rotten's lair.) *Stephanie: ♪Have you never danced at all?♪ *(It crashes onto the lid of Robbie Rotten's entrance. The lid hits Robbie Rotten on the head.) *Robbie Rotten: Ouch! (falls down the ladder) AAAAAAH!!! *(Cuts to the sports field.) *Director: Cut! Stephanie, you weren't supposed to throw the ball away too hard! *Stephanie: Oh, sorry. But Robbie is the villain. *Director: But he's an actor! *Stephanie: Oh. Blooper 11 *Stephanie: ♪Dance to the beat.♪ *Pixel: You mean like this? *(Pixel shakes his head around and bumps his head on the wall and falls onto Trixie.) *Director: CUT!!! Blooper 12 *Stephanie: (does a split) ♪And they make you feel so happy.♪ *(The music continues without Stephanie singing. The puppet kids look at Stephanie as the music is slowing down and stopping.) *Ziggy: What's wrong, Stephanie? *Stephanie: I'm... stuck. *Stingy: Oh! Quick! Someone! Get an ambulance! *(The puppet kids start panicking.) *Director: (facepalm) CUT!!!! *(The puppet kids stop panicking.) Blooper 13 *Trixie: Hey, guys! Check this move out! *(Trixie kicks the soccer ball over the knee, which goes over the gate.) *Ziggy: Whoa! *Pixel: Nice kick! *(Robbie Rotten's hand is rising above the gate holding the soccer ball. The gate scratches his arm.) *Robbie Rotten: OH! OWWWWW!!! *(Robbie Rotten falls down in pain. The soccer ball falls out of his hand, bounces on the ground, and hits Stephanie in the face. She falls over.) *Kids: (gasp) *(The puppet kids gather around Stephanie.) *Pixel: Are you alright? *Stephanie: (gets up with a black eye) Yeah. But I need a steak for this eye. *Robbie Rotten: (laughs) *Director: Cut! *Robbie Rotten: What? Why cut? I am the villain of this show! I like seeing the pink girl in pain! Why do you have to-(director claps clapboard on Robbie's nose) Ow! Blooper 14 *Robbie Rotten: (holds out candy to Ziggy) Want this? *Ziggy: (gasp) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,... *Robbie Rotten: If I give it to you, will you go away? *Ziggy: ...yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... *(Robbie Rotten throws the candy at Ziggy while he keeps saying yes.) *Ziggy: ...yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, (Robbie growls in frustration and walks off) yes, yes, yes, yes, yes- *(The director hits Ziggy with a baseball bat.) *Director: SHUT UP! *Ziggy: (gets up) Oh, I'm sorry. I just love candy so much. Blooper 15 *Robbie Rotten: (to Stephanie) You didn't stand a chance. Now why don't you sit quietly like a good little girl? Ha, ha, ha, ha! (glass breaking can be heard) *(Cuts to Trixie outside of the studio and beside the director's trailer. The trailer's window is broken from the soccer ball. Trixie gasps when she sees the director's name on the trailer door.) *Trixie: I'm in trouble! *(The director can be heard gasping at the broken window. He runs towards it.) *Director: My beautiful window! *(He picks up the soccer ball and glares at Trixie. He leaves his trailer.) *Director: YOU!!! *Trixie: Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice it was your trailer. I didn't! *(The director hits Trixie with the soccer ball.) Blooper 16 *(Stephanie is walking sadly.) *Stephanie: (singing) Have you ever been sad? Have you got a friend to stay? (the cameraman can be heard sobbing) Have you ever been lonely? *Cameraman: (offscreen) I need a moment! *(The cameraman runs off sobbing and the camera falls back.) *Stephanie: (singing) All I want is just to-(hears crash and turns around) *Director: CUT!!! Hey, you get back here! (chases after cameraman) Blooper 17 *(Take 1) *Mayor Meanswell: I'll fix the gate and pull the weeds! *Director: Cut! It's I'll pull the weeds and fix the gate! *(Take 2) *Mayor Meanswell: I'll pull the gate and fix the weeds! *Director: Cut! *(Take 3) *Mayor Meanswell: I'll weed the pulls and gate the fix! *Director: Cut! *(Take 4) *Mayor Meanswell: My weeds will pull the gate for me! *Director: CUT!!! *(Take 5) *Mayor Meanswell: Vytáhnout plevel a opravit bránu! *Director: CUT!!! Why do you mess up these lines? *Mayor Meanswell: I am a forgetful mayor and I can forget my lines. Blooper 18 *(Take 1) *(Sportacus presses a button that opens up the table with fruits and vegetables on it. He flips over it, but doesn't land on his feet and falls down.) *Sportacus: Oof! *Director: CUT! *Sportacus: Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Director, I wasn't good on that flip, let me try that again. *(Take 2) *(Sportacus flips over the table, but crashes on it and rolls off of it with bananas, tomatoes, and apples.) *Sportacus: Oww.... (eats apple) *Director: CUT! Sportacus, how are you not good at this? *Sportacus: I don't know. But I do know that I didn't eat enough apples. Excuse me. (crew member throws crate of apples to him) I'll come out of my trailer when I'm ready. *(Sportacus goes into his trailer with the apples to eat them.) Blooper 19 *Sportacus: (reading History of LazyTown: 1703-1903) It used to be a great place to live. But now it needs help. *(Sportacus puts the history book on the table, but instead of making one of the bananas flip over, it slams on the banana, causing it to fly out of its peel and onto the director's forehead.) *Director: CUT! Blooper 20 *(Sportacus takes a blue bowling ball out of his sports closet. He puts a paper airplane in the bowling ball.) *Sportacus: In you go. And... off you go. *(Sportacus chuckles, does a flip, and accidentaly drops the bowling ball on his foot.) *Sportacus: OWWW!!! (hops around clutching his foot) *Director: CUT!!! *(Sportacus bumps into the director, the cameraman, and the boom operator. The film crew fall out of the airship. They crash down on Robbie Rotten and into a bush. Robbie angrily storms to the bush.) *Robbie Rotten: Hey you! *(The scared boom operator hits Robbie with the microphone.) *Robbie Rotten: Ow, my nose! (falls over) *(Cuts back to the airship where Sportacus is still hopping up and down, clutching his foot. He loses balance and falls out of the airship too. He lands in the bush with the director, cameraman, and boom operator.) Blooper 21 *(Sportacus' airship flies through the sky. Suddenly, the propeller stops working. The airship plummets into the sea. Sportacus comes out of the airship. He swims up to the surface gasping for air. He removes his cap and a fish jumps out of it. He puts his cap back on. A seaplane (with the director and crew, including cameraman, who was filming the airship in the sky) goes down into the sea near Sportacus' airship.) *Director: Okay, who was the wise guy who ruined the airship? *Crew Member: I tried to be a mechanic. *Director: So, it was you! *Sportacus: (grunts angrily) (swims towards seaplane) You ruined my airship! *Crew Member: No, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin the propeller! Please! *(As the crew member says the above line, he backs up away from Sportacus. When he fininshes saying the line, he accidentally falls into the ocean. Sportacus punches the crew member out of the ocean and back onto the seaplane. Sportacus begins beating him up.) *Crew Member: Stop it, stop it! Help! *(Sportacus throws the crew member around, until the seaplane capsizes. The director and the crew comes out of the ocean.) *Director: STOP FIGHTING! *(Sportacus looks at the director and drops the crew member into the ocean.) Blooper 22 *(Sportacus' airship flies into LazyTown. It accidentally crashes through the top of the mayor's house. Cuts to the inside of the airship.) *Sportacus: Whoa! (falls out of seat) *(Cuts to the inside of the mayor's house.) *Mayor Meanswell: AAAAH! ''Oh! My house! *(The mayor hides the cake in the bottom cabinet. At the top cabinet, the plates start shaking.) *Mayor Meanswell: Oh no! The plates! (catch plates) Ahhh... (plate shatters on head) (falls over and all plates shatter) *(Sportacus finally stops the airship.) *Sportacus: Phew! *Director: CUT!!! Sportacus, what have you done? *Sportacus: I'm sorry, director! My airship was too low! Blooper 23 *(Sportacus drops from the hatch on the airship. He lands on the wall. Then he leaps and does a flip. But he doesn't land on his feet, and he hurts his head and face.) *Sportacus: Oh, ow! *Stephanie: Sportacus, are you okay? *Sportacus: I need a face doctor. *(Robbie Rotten is laughing at this. The director grabs Robbie Rotten by the throat and throws him down. The director rises up from behind the wall.) *Director: CUT!!! Blooper 24 *(Sportacus runs to the seesaw. Trixie was going to drop Stingy on the seesaw.) *Stingy: Get back OOOOOOOOON! *(Sportacus jumps onto the other side of the seesaw, sending Stingy flying. He tries to catch Stingy, but Stingy flies past him. Stingy crashes into the boom operator. The microphone was stuck in Stingy.) *Stingy: Help! (amplified coughs) *(The boom operator pulls the microphone out of Stingy.) *Director: Cut! Cut, cut, cut! Sportacus, you jumped on the seesaw too hard! *Sportacus: Oh, I'm sorry. *Director: Will you please stop making mistakes?! Blooper 25 *(Trixie is too heavy on Ziggy. They both fall over and crash into the camera. The camera falls over, crushing the cameraman.) *Trixie: Oww... *Ziggy: Ohhhhhh.... *Director: CUT!!! *(Trixie and Ziggy wake up.) *Director: (to cameraman) Why were you too close to the puppets? *Cameraman: It's what the storyboard says! It says that the camera has to have a close-up of Ziggy and Trixie falling. *Director: Yes, but not too close! *(Sportacus flips over the wall. He trips over Ziggy and Trixie. He looks behind him and gasps.) *Sportacus: Oh no! I'm too late! Are you alright Ziggy? *Ziggy: Oh, I'm fine. Just give me some ice cream. *Trixie: Ahem! *Sportacus: Oh. Are you alright too, Trixie? *Trixie: That camera hurt my leg. *Director: Can we get Trixie a leg cast? It will take a week for the leg to heal. *Crew Member: Does that mean we get to hang out in the trailer? *Director: Well, I can't say no to that. *(The crew cheers and goes into the trailer, while the director is taking care of Trixie.) *Trixie: Can you get me a newspaper? I love those funny comics! Blooper 26 *(Robbie Rotten is digging a hole.) *Robbie: A trap... for Sporta-Koo-(gets hit with the shovel) Ow! *(Robbie falls over, hitting his head on the shovel. He gets on his knees.) *Robbie: Yeowch! *(Robbie gets up, but then he falls backwards on the dirt.) *Robbie: OWWWW!!! Help! *Director: Cut! Robbie, you've got to stop hurting yourself! *(The director puts Robbie near Trixie who is laughing at the comics in the newspaper.) *Robbie: (annoyed by Trixie's laughing) Shut up! (smacks newspaper out of Trixie's hands) *(Trixie punches Robbie in the face and picks up the newspaper.) *Robbie: Ow! *Director: Hey! Don't hurt him even more, Trixie! Blooper 27 *(Sportacus leaps on top of a wall, but then slips backwards and falls.) *Sportacus: (hits his head) Ouch! *Director: CUT! (facepalm) Ugh. WHY does everyone always get hurt?! Blooper 28 *Stephanie: I brought a life preserver. *Mayor Meanswell: I brought a cake! (chuckles) *Mrs. Busybody: Oh, nice cake. *Mayor Meanswell: Oh, thank you. I made it just for you. I- OH! Oh, we must save her! *(The top layer of the Mayor's cake falls to the ground with a splat.) *Mayor Meanswell: Oops. *Director: CUT!!! Blooper 29 *(With the rope breaking, Stephanie and the Mayor fall back. Sportacus somersaults over the wall and grabs the two broken parts of the rope. The Mayor's weight brings him down. His head splats into the cake.) *Director: CUT!!! How many cupcakes have you been eating during break time, Mayor? *Mayor Meanswell: Um, I don't know. A whole tray. *(The director throws his megaphone at the Mayor.) *Mayor Meanswell: OW! Blooper 30 *(Mayor Meanswell is pulling some weeds out near a bench, but falls over with the bench.) *Mayor Meanswell: AHHHH- Oof! *Director: CUT! Blooper 31 *(Mayor Meanswell reaches his left hand to pull out some weeds, but grabs the cameraman instead.) *Cameraman: AH! Ow! Ooh! Ooh! *Mayor Meanswell: Oh, sorry! *Director: CUT! Blooper 32 *(Robbie Rotten peeks out of a wall, but bumps his head.) *Robbie Rotten: OW! Blooper 33 *(Stingy takes Ziggy's pulled weeds. Ziggy leaps on Stingy and they start fighting.) *Director: CUT! *(Stingy and Ziggy stop fighting.) Blooper 34 *(Robbie Rotten is sitting in his lair, bandaged up.) *Robbie Rotten: I, Robbie Rotten, will ''NOT ''be beaten by a costumed Sportaloony and some pink (slams his foot on the table, but it breaks) cheerlead-(falls over) AAAGHHHH! *Director: CUT! Defeeted Blooper 1 *Mayor Meanswell: I can always count on Sportacus. *(He pulls the mailbox lever, but the tube hits him in the face.) *Mayor Meanswell: AH! (falls over) *Director: CUT! Blooper 2 *(Sportacus flips into his seat backwards, and his back turns off autopilot.) *Sportacus: Oh, not again. *(His airship plummets into the sea again.) *Crew member: It wasn't me this time, Sportacus! I swear! *Sportacus: It's okay. It was my fault. *Director: CUT! Blooper 3 *(Sportacus' airship flies behind Mayor Meanswell. It breaks off the antenna, and crashes to the ground. Mayor Meanswell still doesn't notice.) *Director: CUT! Why didn't you notice it? *Mayor Meanswell: (stammering) The script told me to not notice the airship! *Director: (facepalm) You there! *Crew member: Who, me? *Director: Yes, you! Call the firefighters and an ambulance! *Crew member: I'm on it! (runs off) Blooper 4 *(Sportacus slides by Mayor Meanswell, but slips and hurts his head on the ground.) *Sportacus: Agh! *Director: CUT! Blooper 5 *(One of the crew members is taking a vacation, cooking s'mores near a dam. He bites into a s'more loudly, which causes the dam to crack, until it bursts open, sending him, his s'mores, and his campfire flying.) *(Meanwhile, in LazyTown...) *Sportacus: Mr. Mayor? What's the trouble? *Mayor Meanswell: Oh, uh, well- *Sportacus: Flood? *Mayor Meanswell: No. *Sportacus: Fire? *Mayor Meanswell: No. *Sportacus: Earthquake? *Mayor Meanswell: No. *Sportacus: ...Thunderstorm? *Mayor Meanswell: Uh, actually-(turns around with Sportacus) What the? *Sportacus: Eh? *(The flood splashes into LazyTown. The campfire falls into a tree, causing it to catch fire. The crew member gets into a prop trailer. The flood causes him, an earthquake machine, and a thunderstorm machine to fall out. The earthquake and thunderstorm machines fall to the ground on their buttons, causing an earthquake and a thunderstorm to appear.) *Stephanie: (gasps) What's happening? *(The flood pushes Mayor Meanswell and the mailbox through the crack.) *Mayor Meanswell: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *(He and the mailbox come out of the crack from the water. The flood pushes Sportacus with them. The director and some crew members are rowing in a boat. The crew member falls into the director's arms.) *Director: It was you who caused this disaster, wasn't it. *Crew member: (chuckles) S'more? Blooper 6 *Mayor Meanswell: Uh, actually, it's that nobody wants to go outside and play. *Sportacus: What? That ''is ''terrible. (looks behind him; turns to Mayor Meanswell) Hold on. (runs to the fast food joint) *Director: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! *Sportacus: I'm just getting an order from the fast food joint! *Director: What?! (stammers; to cameraman) Stop rolling! This message can't be shown to children! They must be healthy! *Cameraman: Okay. *Director: Get back here, Sportacus! *(At the fast food joint, Sportacus slams the door in the director's face. Later, Sportacus is getting himself fat from his fast food order. The director busts in like a wild west bandit. He pushes him off the chair and starts rolling him out.) *Sportacus: But I didn't get to pay the bill! *Director: I don't care! We have a ''healthy ''episode to film! *Mayor Meanswell: Wow! You really let yourself go, Sportacus! *Sportacus: Yeah. Do you have any burgers? *Mayor Meanswell: Do I look like Ronald McDonald to you? *Sportacus: (looks at his suit) ...Yes. *Makeup Artist: Well, ''I ''can make him look like Ronald McDonald even more! *Sportacus: (happy) What? *Mayor Meanswell: (shocked) What? *Director: (also shocked) What? *(The makeup artist makes Mayor Meanswell's face look like Ronald McDonald's face.) *Sportacus: Ronald McDonald! Give me my burgers! *(Sportacus falls over on Mayor Meanswell.) *Mayor Meanswell: HELP! Blooper 7 *Mayor Meanswell: Follow me. (pulls Sportacus and both of them fall over) *Director: CUT! Blooper 8 *Mayor Meanswell: (strains as he pulls the lever; the lever breaks and he and it fall over) OW! *Director: CUT! Blooper 9 *(Take 1) *(The banner folds out saying Mayor for Mayor.) *(Take 2) *(The banner folds out saying Sportacus is Fat.) *(Take 3) *(The banner folds out saying I Hate Trixie.) *(Take 4) *(The banner folds out saying Airship Air Show.) *(Take 5) *(The banner folds out saying Icelandic Cows Roaming.) *(Take 6) *(The banner folds out saying Circus in Town.) Blooper 10 *(Take 1) *Robbie Rotten: If it wasn't for that good for nothing.... Line? *(Take 2) *Robbie Rotten: If it wasn't for that good for nothing... warm-hearted generous healthy ''QUACK-